Sea Slide Galaxy
The Sea Slide Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. It is similar to the Loopdeeloop Galaxy, but goes in a circle and doesn't have a current. This galaxy is another beach galaxy along with the Beach Bowl Galaxy and main planet of the Deep Dark Galaxy, and has many islands. To unlock this galaxy, get 36 Power Stars. Planets/Areas Sea Slide This planet is the main planet. It's ringed shaped planet filled with water. It has starting islands, a lighthouse, a cannon island, a cave area, a water-driven machine and a mangrove tree. All of these are connected by a stream of water. The main inhabitants of this planet are Penguins. They hold races every now and then. When Mario first get here, Guppy is taking control of the planet. Penguru's Island Planet Penguru's Island Planet is a small planet inhabited by Crabbers and Penguru. It floats in the middle of the sea slide. Hurry-Scurry Planet This planet is a big planet made of Shrinking Tiles and has a Black Hole in the center. Mario must collect all the Rainbow Notes to transform the Black Hole into a Power Star. This planet is an exact replica of the Hurry-Scurry Planet in the Hurry-Scurry Galaxy, but it has more Rainbow Notes than the other Hurry Scurry Planet. Starshroom This planet is located near the Hurry-Scurry Planet, and is accessible from the cannon. According to later levels, there are more Starshrooms in the galaxy than this one, some of which have different colors. Missions Going After Guppy Mario starts off on the Starting Planet, where he finds several Toads and Penguins complaining about Guppy. In order to get things going, Mario must confront Guppy, where he challneges Mario to see who has better flippers. He challenges Mario go through eight rings that he sets within a time limit. Once Mario has gone through all of them, Guppy gives his promise, the Power Star. Enemies *None Planets Visited *Sea Slide Gallery for Going After Guppy Sea Slide Galaxy GAG 4.jpg|Mario rides a Red Shell through the last ring of the level. Sea Slide Galaxy GAG 3.jpg|Mario nears the 3rd ring of the level. Here, he passes by a Red Shell on a rock. Sea Slide Galaxy GAG 2.jpg|Mario rides a shell near the 8th ring of the level. Wait! Is he swimming?! No Mario, you need Red Shells! Swimming can't help you catch up! Sea Slide Galaxy GAG 1.jpg|Mario talks to Guppy. Faster Than a Speeding Penguin An easy level where Mario must race a group of Penguins around the Sea Slide. The player can easily win by grabbing a shell as soon as possible. However, you must avoid crashing into obstacles during the race too many times, or the Penguins will catch up to you and pass you like street racers. Finishing this level not only rewards you with a Power Star, but also unlocks the Sand Spiral Galaxy via a Hungry Luma. Enemies *Gringills (other than that there are no enemies) Planets Visited *Sea Slide Gallery for Faster Than a Speeding Penguin Sea Slide Galaxy FTASP 5.jpg|Mario rides a Red Shell close to the finish line while in 1st place. Hooray for Mario! Sea Slide Galaxy FTASP 4.jpg|Mario rides a red shell while in 1st place. He is not too far from the finish line. Sea Slide Galaxy FTASP 3.jpg|Mario rides near a Gringill while still in 1st place. Sea Slide Galaxy FTASP 2.jpg|Mario rides a Red Shell while in...Huh! 3rd place! Come on Mario! You can do better than bronze! Sea Slide Galaxy FTASP 1.jpg The Silver Stars of the Sea Slide In this mission, Mario must collect five Silver Stars from around the galaxy. Most of them are in high places, and the highest is in the middle of the sky, which can only be reached via the cannon. The most helpful way to find the Stars, is to talk to various characters such as Penguins and Toads. It looks easier to look for Silver Stars if you use the Bee Mushroom and become Bee Mario. Enemies *Koopa Troopas *Scuttle Bugs *Gringill *Crabbers Planets Visited *Sea Slide *Penguru's Island Planet *Starshroom Gallery for The Silver Stars of the Sea Slide Sea Slide Galaxy TSSOSS 3.jpg|Bee Mario nears a Silver Star on the the treetop. 1 wedge of health! Man he better survive! Sea Slide Galaxy TSSOSS 2.jpg|Bee Mario flies to a Silver Star seen ahead. Sea Slide Galaxy TSSOSS 1.jpg|Bee Mario flies to a Silver Star above the rock arch. Underwater Cosmic Mario/Luigi Race Mario starts off on the Sea Slide. After he takes a few steps, Cosmic Mario will appear and the race starts (if playing as Luigi, Cosmic Luigi will appear and race Luigi). Hense the name, you must jump into the water and race Cosmic Mario/Luigi. The trick is for Mario to do a Long Jump in the water, and grab a Red Shell, once Mario is in the water. Halfway through the race, Cosmic Mario out onto an island, but Cosmic Luigi will stay in the water at that time Cosmic Mario will jump. This is a chance to catch up and get the Power Star as Mario. Enemies *None Planets Visited *Sea Slide Gallery for Underwater Cosmic Mario/Luigi Race Sea Slide Galaxy UCMR 3.jpg|Mario nears the Power Star for this race. Why is he standing! Doesn't he know Cosmic Mario can catch up to him in any minute! Sea Slide Galaxy UCMR 2.jpg|Mario rides the Red Shell through the sea. No sign of Cosmic Mario so he must be in front of him ^_^! Sea Slide Galaxy UCMR.jpg|Cosmic Mario and Mario dive into the water at the beginning of the level. Purple Coins by the Sea Slide This is another easy, but long level, where Mario must collect 100 Purple Coins in the galaxy. Mailtoad will tell Mario that there are no Purple Coins in the water, so it will be easier to find Coins as Bee Mario. Once all Purple Coins have been collected, a Power Star appears on top of the castle flagpole. Enemies *Koopa Troopa Planets Visited *Sea Slide Gallery for Purple Coins by the Sea Slide Sea Slide Galaxy PCBTSS 6.jpg|Bee Mario stands on a treetop. Some Purple Coins can be seen on clouds ahead. Sea Slide Galaxy PCBTSS 5.jpg|Bee Mario stands on a cloud. Some Purple Coins can be seen ahead. Sea Slide Galaxy PCBTSS 4.jpg|Mario stands on a green Starshroom with Green Toad (Banktoad) on it. Sea Slide Galaxy PCBTSS 3.jpg|Mario stands on a blue Starshroom with a Purple Toad (Mailtoad) and some Purple Coins on it. Sea Slide Galaxy PCBTSS 2.jpg|Bee Mario stands on a Question Block. Some Purple Coins can be seen ahead. Sea Slide Galaxy PCBTSS 1.jpg|Bee Mario stands on a cloud. Some Purple Coins can be seen ahead. Hurry, He's Hungry The player should redo "The Silver Stars of the Sea Slide" because this mission is a secret Star. The Hungry Luma by the cannon wants 40 Star Bits. Once it is fed the correct amount of Star Bits, it transforms into another planet similar to the Hurry-Scurry Planet of the Hurry-Scurry Galaxy, but this one has Rainbow Notes on every space. After Mario collects all Rainbow Notes, he can collect his Power Star. No Launch Star is needed to get here, as for the cannon shoots you to this planet. However, you must aim and shoot carefully, or you'll enter the Black Hole in the middle of the planet. Enemies *None Planets Visited *Sea Slide *Hurry-Scurry Planet Gallery for Hurry, He's Hungry Sea Slide Galaxy HHH 2.jpg|Bee Mario stands on a Shrinking Tile on the Hurry-Scurry Planet. Even though there aren't many Rainbow Notes left, many Shrinking Tiles are gone. Trust me (Smashbro8), that isn't good news! Sea Slide Galaxy HHH 1.jpg|Mario runs toward the Hungry Luma by the Cannon. Trivia *During the Purple Coin mission, you can see all of the Toad Brigade's Starshroom spacecraft at once. *Mario can walk on the rim of the half-pipe on the Sea Slide. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy